The proposed personal i-AIDE monitoring system is a platform technology that will yield multiple benefits, beginning with protecting the health of our aging population, enhancing communication to caregivers and loved ones, allowing seniors to enjoy independent living to a much greater degree and for a longer time. This will yield the additional benefits of reduced senior care costs, and increased productivity and integration into society, and reduced stress on the adult children who currently must decide between the expenses of assisted living centers and the uncertainty of allowing living alone at home in safety and comfort The i-AIDE [intelligent aide] approach is a miniature wearable personal monitor the size of a band-aid, button, wrist-watch, or small pendant that alerts the individual and remote caregivers of unsafe, uncomfortable, or unhealthy situations. The i-AIDE is a wearable personal monitor with an on-board sensor array tailored to the individual needs that is integrated into communication systems of a home and the elderly's health care system [i.e., an infrastructure such as the Netcarity demonstration home system as proposed herein]. The currently available wireless sensor technology and sensor variables that are available today include T, P, RH, CO2 for comfort, CH4 for indoor safety, CO for early warning of fire and air quality/health, and vital signs [body T, respiration, pulse-oximetry variables, and blood gases]. It will be the strategy in Phase I to evaluate the status of each of these sensors for inclusion in the i-AIDE and some are available already by leveraging ongoing programs of the collaborators. Phase II produces a beta prototype tested at homes for the elderly in the USA. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: A wearable button sized wireless health and safety monitor is developed for the elderly to enable independent living and promote the mission of NIA. The system is tested in the home of elderly linked to the community for efficacy evaluations. A new product line with scientific, social, and economic benefits results from this NIA SBIR.